Hourglass
by HeartOfParadise
Summary: Follow Minerva McGonagall as she enters Second Year at Hogwarts, bringing with it an invention that defies time and a fate twisted with the new boy, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Not only is the Muggle world caught up in war, but the magical world is affected also.
1. Chapter 1: Minerva McGonagall

_She held the pendant in her hands, her heart thudding loudly beneath her black robe. She could feel the intricate design on the metal, the engraved lines softened with years of fingering. The golden circlet throbbed in her hands, its smooth glass centre thumping softly against her palms like a beating heart. She brushed her thumb against the round of metal, willing herself to wait. But her fingers twitched around the pendant, the fingers of a goody-two-shoes who was about to break all the rules ever made in Hogwarts. She quickened her step up the stairs, her black robe billowing behind her. If she had calculated correctly, this would only work on the Astronomy tower._

_The moon was a round disc by the time she reached the Astronomy tower. A million stars scattered across the sky, a few streaking across the darkness like comets before fizzing out. She stepped up and out into the balcony, letting the November winds whip at her face. It had to work here. She lifted her chin to stare at the streaking lights, placing her prayers on a shooting star. Her long fingers, numb from the chill of winter, fumbled with the pendant in her hand. The hourglass shape embedded in the middle of the pendant gleamed beneath the moonlight, blinding her momentarily. She tightened her grasp on the hourglass, and began to twist it. Exactly how long each twist was worth, she wasn't sure. But natural instinct told her to stop at the fifteenth revolution and wait. With an almost inaudible hum, the Astronomy tower was empty. Minerva McGonagall had faded into the darkness, her hands clutched around the time turner._

**Chapter 1 – Minerva McGonagall**

I pushed the old wooden chest against the wall and climbed upon it, careful to keep my starched skirt straight. Balancing on tip-toes, I reached up to open the small window on my bedroom wall. I knew I was not meant to open this window, but I had to make way for the delivery owl that would come any day now. Pushing hard against the rusty frame, I slid the window open. A gust of fresh air blew through the room. But no owl was there.

Disappointed, I slipped down from the chest and sat at my desk. There were a pile of books, some with dog-eared pages and others with titles so worn with time they're illegible. I picked up the one nearest to me and flicked to a random page. _Transformation through the Ages, Chapter 4_.Having read most of the book, I skimmed through lazily. I was meant to be downstairs helping with the chores, but to be honest I couldn't stand listening to Papa and Mama discussing the inevitable war any longer.

"Minerva! Get down here this instance!" Mama's voice yelled up from below, "You promised to wash the dishes today!"

"Can't you just use your wand to do it?" I yelled back.

"No, you need to do your share of the work. I'm giving you five minutes before I'm coming up there," she told me.

I unfolded myself from the chair and climbed up to the chest once again. The owl must be near; it was already the twenty-fifth of August and school would start on the first of September. I needed to see the letter and the book list, but most of all I needed the confirmation that I could get away from this war that was bound to happen. Even if it was for a few months, I needed to get away from the discussions of future bloodshed. Craning my neck to peer out the window, I located a small moving dot in the sky. It must be the owl, arriving here at last.

"Minnie? Has the owl came?" said a little timid voice from my door, startling me.

"No Archie, no owl," I said, and cringed to see the downcast look of his eyes at my news.

"Oh Minnie, what if I'm not good enough for Hogwarts? Maybe that's why there's no letter," my little brother said.

"Of course you're good enough! Come on, Archie. I haven't received my booklist either, so I'm sure the delay's just some troubles with the owls," I reassured him and myself.

"If you say so. Have you started packing?" he asked.

"I've packed," I said, "If you count throwing all my robes and equipments into my trunk packing. Mama's going to be mad when she sees how messy my trunk is."

"Minerva McGonagall! Five minute's up, get yourself down here this instant," Mama called up from the kitchen, as if she heard me mentioning her name.

"Coming!" I called back, and then turned to Archie, "Right, I've got to go and wash the dishes. How about you stay here and watch out for the owl? The window's open."

"OK, Minnie," he replied and settled himself down on my bed, his eyes trained on the little window.

I ran down the stairs, only to remember to gracefully walk down the last flight so that Mama couldn't tell me off for not acting like a lady. I rolled up the sleeves of my blouse neatly, and stepped over to the sink. Muttering an apology to Mama, I plunged my arm into the filled sink and began to scour the dishes. I couldn't help but wish for the day when I could finally perform magic outside Hogwarts. Life would be a lot easier if I didn't have to do stupid things like washing dishes. I rinsed the plates with top speed, eager to return to my room and wait for the owl with Archie. When my arms were red and blotchy from steeping in hot water and the plates were gleaming next to the sink, Mama excused me for the next hour and I ran up the stairs.

The second I opened the door to my room, a whirlwind of feathers flew through the tiny window and collided against me. The mottled wings of the delivery owl smacked me straight across the face, its bundle of letters hitting my chest. I staggered backwards and put out my hands to catch the falling owl. There, tied to its foot, was the thing I was waiting for all summer.

"Archie, the letters are here," I announced, my chest almost exploding with happiness.

I tossed the heavy cream envelope addressed to_ "Master Achilles McGonagall" _in the general direction of my desk, and heard a little thumping sound as my brother caught his Hogwarts letter. Carefully sliding my finger beneath the sealed tab of my own letter, I drew out a bundle of paper. I skimmed through the first page, a standard Hogwarts welcoming letter. The subsequent pages detailed my booklist and timetable, as well as a little note from Professor Dumbledore.

"_Dear Minerva,_

_As your results from last year's Transfiguration assignments and exams have shown your excellent grasp of the subject, Professor Dippet and I have agreed to organise an extension class for you and a few other students. These classes are held in the hope of giving you materials that will really challenge your abilities, and they are to be held every Thursday afternoon between four and seven in the Transfiguration room on the second floor. Books needed for this extension class have been included in your booklist._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore"_

_Yes!_ I thought as I skimmed through the booklist. _Finally something extremely exciting to look forward to at Hogwarts_. I walked over to my desk and grabbed a quill, circling the items on the booklist that I didn't already own. I also needed new robes, since I've grown two inches over the summer. We have to go to Diagon Alley soon. Preferably the next day.

"It's so strange being called Master Achilles," my brother giggled next to me.

"At least your name's not Miss Minerva McGonagall," I said back, grinning, "My whole name's a bloody alliteration."

"Minnie! You're not meant to say bloody," he said, feigning shock.

"Ha! You said it too, so we're even," I replied, plucking Archie's letter out of his hands, "Let's see, you can just take all my books from last year. Which means you'll need a wand, robes and some other things."

"Don't forget the owl! I'm going to name him Gizmo when Mama gets me one," Archie said, reaching up to snatch the letter back.

"Well, I'm going downstairs to tell Ma and Pa that the letters have come," I said, folding my letter up neatly, "Are you coming?"

"Yes," he said, skipping out of the room in front of me, "I'm going to Hogwarts!"


	2. Chapter 1,1: Minerva McGonagall

Mama promised us that we would visit Diagon Alley the very next day. She had laughed when Archie ran into the kitchen, heralding his acceptance to Hogwarts at the top of his voice. Papa had laughed too, the deep creases around his eyes smoothed out for the first time in months. He had ruffled Archie's brown curls and joked about how he thought Archie was going to be a Squib when there was no sight of the letter for weeks. My little brother pouted slightly, then proceeded to continue his dance of celebration around the kitchen, arms waving the bunch of papers that was his letter. I bit my lips when he taunted Peter with his letter, seeing just how mean I was last year when I teased both of them for having to stay home while I go to Hogwarts. Peter was my baby brother, an eight-years-old angel with wispy blond hair and big brown eyes. His bottom lip was trembling then as his eyes followed the waving pattern of Archie's letter, and so I stepped over from the oven to sit down beside him.

"Oh come on Archie. Stop it. We know you're going to Hogwarts, no need to rub it in," I said, my arms enveloping Peter's shaking shoulders, "Pete, don't cry. You're going to get yours soon enough, so don't pay attention to mean old Archie."

"Hey hypocrite, you did it to us last year too," Archie shot back, although he did lower his arms and tentatively patted Peter on the back, "I'm sorry Pete. Minnie's right, you only have three more years left. And then you'll get your very own letter with _"Master Jupiter McGonagall"_ on it."

"But I don't want to wait! And I don't want to be called Jupiter either!" Peter whined, "Why is my name so stupid? Achilles and Minerva's much better than Jupiter."

"Ah, so nice to see my three darlings caring for each other," Mama said, a loving look in her eyes, "How about you all go upstairs and start packing? Peter, you can help Minnie and Archie. We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp, so make sure you lay out clothes for tomorrow too. Dinner's at six, and after that straight off to bed with all of you. And Minnie, I'll be checking to see if you folded all your clothes neatly in the trunk."

I sighed at the prospect of having to unpack the mountain of clothes in my trunk and folding every single item. Standing up, I started to walk out the door and towards the stairs, my arms still around Peter. Archie whirled past us, the papers from his letter rustling violently as he ran out of the kitchen.

"I'll race you two up to my room!" he yelled back.

Peter took off with a sprint too, pulling me along with him. I pumped my legs, working hard to gain speed in my ridiculous starched skirt. Archie was already halfway up the stairs, his laughter taunting me and Peter, daring us to catch up. I bounded up the stairs two steps at a time, half carrying Peter up with me. The dark grey fabric of my skirt strained against my legs.

"Minerva McGonagall! What did I tell you about running in skirts?" Mama yelled from behind me.

"It's not very ladylike," I recited, just as the seam of my skirt tore in half.

Archie had won the race, his face triumphant as he panted. Peter came second, having ran on as I stopped to gather my skirt together. I was a sight in torn skirt and untucked blouse, looking very unlike the usually neat Minerva McGonagall. Slipping back into my room and locking the door, I stepped out of my ruined skirt and buttoned up my blouse properly. Standing in front of the mirror, I fixed up the odd little crease in my new blue skirt and pinned up my raven-black hair. Prim and proper Minerva McGonagall was back.

Gathering up the piles of my first year books, I walked out into the hallway and over into the boys' room. Archie was cleaning out his trunk while Peter stared dreamily at the Hogwarts acceptance letter. I dropped the piles of book down on Archie's bed and sat down next to them. My little brothers took turns to ask me about Hogwarts, and I felt like an enchantress as I looked at their spellbound faces absorbing in every word I told them of Hogwarts.

* * *

The next morning was absolutely chaotic. Somewhere between me trying to neaten my trunk last night and Archie coming in to look for the missing first year Potions book, my room had been turned upside down. I was running around trying to find a pair of stockings and my sweater from beneath the commotion of books and robes, silently cursing Mama for refusing to use the Accio spell to help me. She had said that I needed to learn how to live neatly, and apparently the only way to do that is for me to forage through my jungle of a room while Archie and Peter were yelling for me to hurry up. Adding to my bad luck, Pandora refused to budge from in front of my wardrobe, hissing and clawing at me when I tried to remove her stubborn cat body. Finally I managed to find my stockings beneath my pile of library books and located my sweater from inside my witch's hat. Pulling the emerald green sweater over my head, I hopped over a pile of robes to the dresser and pulled a comb through my black curls. After turning this way and that in front of the mirror and fixing up my clothes, I deemed myself neat enough to walk out of my room for breakfast.

Peter was waiting right outside my door, his blond curls already combed neatly on top of his head. He was pulling at his perfectly starched shirt, trying to undo the top button. Archie had gone downstairs, fed up of waiting for me to come out. After giving Pete a morning hug, I hurried downstairs with him right on my heels. It was 6:45 and we were late to breakfast.

"What took you so long, Minnie? Your eggs are on the verge of frozen now," Ma said, pushing two plates of eggs and sausages in front of me and Peter.

"Shouldn't you know since you refused to Accio my stockings and sweater to me?" I said, letting my annoyance take the better of me.

"Young lady, don't you talk to your mother that way," Pa scolded me, although the effects of his stern words were worn off by his half-smile.

"Sorry Ma," I said, not feeling at all sorry, "I'll be neater next time."

"Thank you. Now eat before we're all late to Diagon Alley," she said, her stern face breaking into a smile.

I had the urge to gulp down my eggs and drank my orange juice in one go, just like how Archie was doing it across the table from me, but refrained because I knew that was not how young ladies were supposed to act. Cutting the sausages into bite size, I gracefully popped each piece into my mouth and chewed silently. They were good, salty and still nice and warm. I bet Ma had heated them up with her wand just before I came downstairs. Smiling my thanks in her direction, I quickly eat up the rest of my breakfast and helped to clear the dishes. Archie was washing up today, and Pete was drying. I grabbed a cloth and mopped down the table.

"Ok, we're done," Archie and Pete announced simultaneously, each drying his own hands on a tea towel.

"I'm done too," I said, "And it's just past seven, so we're not too far off schedule yet."

"Children! Dry your hands and come into the living room," Pa called out.

We left, arriving in the living room just in time to see Pa taking out a small tin. _FLOO POWDER, _screamed the label in massive capitals. A flurry of silvery dust flew out as Pa popped open the lid. Ma gathered us all next to the fireplace, and explained to us the convention of travelling with Floo powder. It was my first time travelling by Floo, since last year we arrived at Diagon Alley through the brick wall in the yard of the Leaky Cauldron. I listened intently as she told us to say "Diagon Alley" in the clearest voice possible to ensure we don't end up somewhere else, and to keep our arms by our sides. Peter was eyeing the powder with eyes full of wonder from next to me, and I could feel his excitement vibrating through the air.

"You all remember what you need to do?" Ma asked.

"Yes," we recited, "Take a handful and toss it into the fireplace, then say "Diagon Alley" in a clear voice and step into the fire. Don't forget to keep arms by our sides."

"Good," Ma smiled, "Right, I'll go through first and wait for you all on the other side."

"Then Minnie will go, then Archie, then Pete and I'll be last," Pa added, "Ready, Di?"

Ma nodded and stepped forward to take a handful of powder from the tin. She tossed it into the fire and said "Diagon Alley" in a loud, commanding voice. Our eyes popped as we watched the roaring crimson flame turned a deep emerald green, and I inadvertently sucked in my breath as Ma walked straight into the heart of the fire. She disappeared. Pa turned to me, his hand holding the tin invitingly. I walked up and took a handful. Mimicking what Ma did, I called out "Diagon Alley" and gulped as I walked into the flame. There was no burning sensation. Actually it was rather nice. I got sucked along the Floor Network, my arms glued to my sides. It was better than a thrill ride at an amusement park. The trip ended all too soon, and reluctantly I stepped out of the fireplace in Diagon Alley. Brushing the charcoal flakes off my Mary-Janes, I waited with Ma for my brothers and Pa to arrive. We were finally here at last!


	3. Chapter 1,2: Minerva McGonagall

I pushed the door into Flourish and Blotts, breathing in the beautiful smell of new books. The little bell above the door jangled noisily, announcing my entrance to an already-full bookshop. Elbowing my way through the crowd, I walked over to the Second Year section and started scanning the shelves. Ma had taken my brothers into Potage's Cauldron Shop to get Archie his required school cauldron, and Pa had decided to sit down and discuss the coming war with his friends from the Ministry over a cup of coffee. So that left me to navigate around Diagon Alley alone, buying whatever books and school items I needed. Plucking _The Standard Book of Spells – Volume 2 _from the shelf, I added it to the growing pile of books in my arms and turned around to walk to the counter. A hand shot out from the jostling crowd and tapped me on the shoulder, startling me to the point of dropping a few books from my arms.

"Minnie! How are you?" asked the chirpy voice of Augusta Harris, my fellow Gryffindor and also my best friend, as she bent down to retrieve my fallen books.

"Gus! You're shopping late this year! Usually your Ma's the first to buy school equipments for you," I said, balancing the books on one arm to try and hug Gus with the other.

"Ah, letters came late this year," she answered, hugging me hard, "I nearly thought I got expelled from Hogwarts and no one told me about it. What about you? You're usually the first to get to Flourish and Blotts."

"Our letters were late too," I said, dropping the books in my arms onto the counter, "We didn't get them until yesterday. Talking of Hogwarts, you won't believe what class I got into this year."

"That'll be two sickles and three knuts," said the kindly voice of Mr Blotts Jnr as he wrapped up my books.

I doled out the money from my green purse and paid, then tucked the parcel of books under my arm as I thanked Mr Blotts. Gus paid for her books as I waited, and we left Flourish and Blotts together.

"You need to get anything else?" Gus asked as we stood with our books on the crowded sidewalk.

"Only new robes. I've grown so much over summer, it's ridiculous! You're taller too. Are you getting new robes made?" I asked.

"I've already been to Madame Malkin's," Gus said, "She told me to come back in half an hour to pick up my robes, so I guess I might as well come with you."

"Do you need to go anywhere later? Ma said that I could use whatever change's leftover to buy something for myself," I said, "I was thinking we could drop by the junk shop round the back of the alley, and then if I still have two knuts left over we can both have ice-creams at Florean's."

"No, I'm finished shopping. That sounds like a good plan," Gus told me, "Count me in."

We walked the short distance to Madame Malkin's, where I dropped off all my books with my mother. She had been there for ten minutes, waiting while Archie got fitted with his robes. Gus sat down at a waiting bench as I slipped into the fitting room to get my robe made. Madame Malkins herself was busy serving another customer on the dais next to mine, so I was served by a soft looking young woman with flyaway curls.

"Good morning. Is this your first time fitted for a robe?" she asked, her pink lips curled up in a welcoming smile.

"No, I'm getting two new robes made for my second year," I said.

She nodded and indicated with her hands for me to stand up straight and lift my arms. With a flick of her wand, a measuring tape flexed over me and took all the measurements. I relaxed my arms as she called the measuring tape back and walked into the storeroom.

"Here, try this on," she said as she walked back, handing me a brand new robe, "I'll make some small adjustments and then you're free to leave.

I stood still as she tucked the hem of the robe with silver pins. After a few minutes she stood back and nodded, and I shrugged my way out of the pin-ridden robe.

"There, we're all done," she said as she took the robe from my hand, "Remember to come back in about half an hour to pick up your robes."

I murmured my thanks and left the fitting area. Gus had gotten her robed packed and ready, and as she saw me coming out she stood up and moved towards the door.

"About time! You took forever in there," she mock-scolded me, "Now, the junk shop is it?"

I nodded and pulled her after me into the back of the alley. We half-ran, our skirts stretching tight against our thighs and our hair coming out of its pins. As we rushed around a corner, we collided into someone.

"Minerva McGonagall and Augusta Harris, what are you doing running around like that?" asked the familiar voice of Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, Professor," we apologized simultaneously while bending over to retrieve our fallen parcels.

Another face levelled mine as I stooped to pick up Gus' bag of robes. It was a boy's, one of no more than eleven. He had the aristocratic features of a high class child, with a well-defined face and sharp nose. His dark brown hair was brushed perfectly, and his eyes were intelligent. But something unsettled me as I stared into the eyes of this boy. There was a hint of all-consuming darkness there that chilled me to the bones. Before I could figure out what that darkness was, he straightened up and clasped his pile of parcels to his shabby shirt.

"That's all right girls," Professor Dumbledore said, "Now I believe I should introduce you to the newest member of Hogwarts. Minerva, Augusta, this is Tom Riddle."


	4. Chapter 2: Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Chapter 2 - Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I stayed close on the heels of this auburn-headed man, this almost-stranger who called himself Professor Dumbledore. I can still hardly believe that this place was real. The hustle bustle of the alley enveloped me, welcoming me with open arms into this world of power and magic. At first glance Diagon Alley was the same as any old market district in London. There were old women chatting over cups of coffee, young men taking their sweethearts on a special date, and mothers rushing through the shops with a bunch of children behind them. It was the little details that made this place different. Beside the abandoned coffee cups lay the morning paper, with pictures as vivid and moving as if they were a miniature version of life. In the grasp of the young men's palms lay their own magic wands, waiting for the right moment to deliver a heart-shaped cloud of proposal to their sweethearts. And the mothers were clutching bags upon bags of books, spell books and monster books and powerful books.

We walked down the alley in silence. Professor Dumbledore had long given up on trying to converse with me, which didn't bother me at all. He nodded at people on the sidewalk, smiling an acknowledgement at them as we pass by. It seemed as though he knew most people in this magical world, a fact in which I envied him. Of course I would envy Dumbledore, he had in his hands the best things in the world. With his wand he had power, and with his position her had respect. I stared hungrily at the tip of the wand jutting out of Professor Dumbledore's pocket.

"Here's the robe shop," said Professor, climbing up the steps into a dark and murky shop.

I followed suit, although if I had my choice we would be visiting the wand shop first. As the door closed behind me, a powerful smell of mothballs hit my nostrils. I lifted my eyes and scanned the room, feeling very insignificant next to the impossibly tall shelves of folded robes. Professor Dumbledore was already at the counter, talking to the owner.

"...were hoping that you have some decent robes for first years left..." said Dumbledore as I approached the pair.

"Of course," said the fat man behind the counter, "We just need a few measurements is all, before I summon the robes. Ah, is this the boy? Well, he's a handsome one, if unfortunate."

The man looked me up and down from behind the counter, his eyes calculating. Suddenly he raised a robust arm holding the wand and pointed it at me. I jumped back. It was a mere reaction of surprise, not fright. He flicked his wrist and mumbled something like 'accio tape', and to my disbelief a worn roll of tape measure flew down from the shelf behind me straight into his outstretched palm.

"Now, this will be quick," he said in between his mutterings to the tape measure, "Hold your arms out and stay still."

I did as he told me, secretly laughing in my head at his close resemblance to Humpty Dumpty. The measuring was lightning fast, and in no time at all Humpty summoned down two robes from a high up shelf and handed them to me.

"Try them on boy," he ordered, "Should fit fine."

They fitted me all right, but the sleeves were frayed slightly and the elbows worn. It was not the brand new robe that a first year student would've wanted, rather a cast off from an ancient student. As I folded the robes up neatly, Professor pushed four brass coins over the counter. We left the mothball-scented room after a curt farewell from Humpty. I clutched the big brown parcel to my chest, trying to control my shivers as I walked through the alley, its crisp air touched with the first chill of winter.

We visited shops from the further end of the alley, bookshops filled with the musty smell of prehistoric books and junkshops filled with the most ridiculous rubbish one could buy. I handed my booklist over at Brutus' Books, where a stick-thin man returned me the list on top of a pile of crumbling textbooks. I gingerly deposited the dog-eared books into my satchel, biting my lips to stop the tears from coming. I didn't want to seem weak, and feeling upset about starting school equipped with a beggar's possessions was definitely being weak.

The junkshop was quite a treasure trove once I started digging through. I was sent in by Professor Dumbledore to search out a suitable cauldron, but after a few minutes I was too distracted to even think straight, let alone about something as boring as a cauldron. There were all sorts of strange things, from faded masquerade masks that tinge the wearer's hair to match its colour to chessboards with pieces that were alive. I ran my hand along the shelf, my eyes wide with interest.

"What are you looking for?" asked the matronly mistress of the shop.

"Oh. I want a cauldron, one that would be suitable for Hogwarts?" I replied, quickly taking my hand away from the shelf.

"There's no cauldron here," she told me, attempting to pull her face into something more agreeable than the scrunched up frown that she was wearing, "You'd better try looking down the next isle, at the end near the corner."

I thanked her and walked away, silently cursing her for disrupting my moment of joy. Rounding the corner I saw the cluster of cauldrons and headed towards them. I squat down between the clusters and a basket of chameleon buttons and started to inspect the rusty cauldrons. All of them were worse for wear, many dented and chipped. Eventually I picked out the best cauldron, one with only two minor dents and a slight layer of rust. I headed to the counter.

"Just taking the cauldron?" the matronly woman asked from behind the counter.

"Yes," I answered, my voice a little sharp.

"Well that'll be three knuts," she told me, "Oh, what have we here? Trying to smuggle away an item are you?"

"No!" I said, flustered as she took a little figurine out from inside the cauldron.

It was a beautiful figurine, one of an angel perching on a cloud holding a shiny hourglass to her chest. The tips of the angel's wings were still decorated with gold paint, and her face was radiant despite the missing chunk of her hair. Eyeing me accusingly, the woman tucked the angel on the shelf behind her.

"Wait, how much would that figurine cost?" I asked, feeling an unnatural urge to have the angel with her shining hourglass.

"Two knuts," she told me.

"How about one? I only have four knuts and I need to buy the cauldron," I negotiated.

"No, two knuts. That hourglass frame is good silver, so the price ain't going down," she said stubbornly.

I left the shop with my cauldron after she refused to budge the price. As I exited, I swear the angel was staring at me, her smile smug as she tilted her head towards the hourglass.

* * *

Rounding the corner to finally go to Ollivander's Wand Shop, Professor Dumbledore was nearly flattened by two running girls. He stumbled backwards as the girl with the auburn hair collided against him, and in his turn he knocked all my belongings out of my arms. Apologizing profusely, the girls bent down to pick up their fallen bags. I leant down also, my frozen fingertips reaching out to collect my own possessions. As I looked around to see whether I missed anything, my eyes locked with the eyes of the other girl, the one with curling black hair. Her green gaze met mine steadily and I could feel her eyes assessing me and judging me. I stared at her also, this girl whose curls were breaking free of their pins. Her emerald sweater matched her eyes and she had the clothes of a well-loved daughter from a respectable family. Her red lips parted slightly as she looked at me, and then suddenly she furrowed her brows. Her eyes wore a scared look as she peered into mine, and I hastily gathered my bags to me and stood up. In those short seconds she had seen more of me than I would ever let anyone see.

"Now I believe I should introduce you to the newest member of Hogwarts," said Professor Dumbledore's voice from behind me, "Minerva, Augusta, this is Tom Riddle. Tom, this is Minerva and Augusta."

"Nice to meet you," said the girl with the auburn hair, reaching out her hand to shake mine, "Call me Gus."

I reached for her hand and shook it, and despite myself I felt a little bit happier. The twinkling look in Gus' blue eyes were that contagious.

"Nice to meet you too," said the clear voice of the raven-haired girl who must be Minerva, "I'm Minerva McGonagall, second year Gryffindor."

"You can call her Minnie," chimed in Gus, smiling at me, "She hates being called Minerva."

"I love being called Minerva, thank you very much!" said Minnie, "Mind your own business next time Gus."

"Well, we must be off to visit the junk shop," Gus said, ignoring Minnie's last comment, "You're not heading that way are you?"

"No, we were just there," answered Professor.

"We're on our way to Ollivander's Wand Shop actually," I said.

"Well, good luck being found by your wand," chirped Gus as she dragged Minnie away, "Hope to see you at Hogwarts."

"Good bye," said Professor and I as Gus waved us good-bye. Minnie turned around after some hesitation and inclined her head slightly in a farewell.

Resuming our walk back to the more polished side of the alley, I turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"What's a Gryffindor?" I asked.

"A house at Hogwarts," he said, "The school is divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Both Augusta and Minerva belong to Gryffindor, the house of the courageous."

"What about the other houses?" I inquired.

"Well, Slytherin is for those who excel at magic and are very cunning," explained the Professor, "Ravenclaw is the house for the wise and intelligent. And Hufflepuff is the place for loyal hearts."

I nodded as I took in this information. I knew which house I wanted to be in. Gryffindor, the house for the courageous. But I wasn't sure whether I cut the criteria.

"Look like Ollivander's busy with a customer," said Professor as we came to the doorstep of Ollivander's Wand Shop, "We'll just wait in the corner of the shop then. There's no point standing here in the cold when there's a perfectly good place to be."

We pushed open the wooden-framed door of Ollivander's and walked into the most magical shop I've ever seen. The interior was nothing spectacular, just endless shelves of wand boxes, some so dusty and worn with age that the inscription on the case were no longer legible. Behind the counter stood an old man, one with white hair and a wizened face. His hands were nimbly opening boxes upon boxes of wands as he passed the chosen wands to his customer to be tested. A boy stood on the other side of the counter, his blue eyes bright as he picked up wand after wand and did a little flick with his wrist. A woman stood a few feet behind him, her eyes full of maternal adoration. I didn't know this boy at all and already I was green with envy.

"The McGonagalls are everywhere today," said Professor Dumbledore from beside me, "First Minerva and now Diana and Achilles. I must walk over to greet Mrs McGonagall."

As he stepped away from me to engage in conversation with Mrs McGonagall, I stared at the boy whose name was apparently Achilles. He shared the same dark hair and light complexion as Minerva, and had that shame magnetic aura that drew people to him. Minerva wasn't all too friendly this morning, but I could feel that magnetic aura that made me want to be in her company. I watched as Achilles (their parents sure knew how to pick complicated names!) picked up yet another wand and flicked his wrist. To my surprise coloured light streamed out of the tip of his wand like firework, lighting up the shop in its rainbow tinge. All I knew then was that I wanted to do something just like that. I wanted to make magic.


End file.
